Garret Dillahunt
Garret Dillahunt (1964 - ) Film Deaths *''The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford ''(2007) [Ed Miller]: Shot in the back and in the head with a shotgun by Brad Pitt in the woods. (Thanks to Steve) *''The Last House on the Left'' (2009) [Krug]: Head explodes after Tony Goldwyn places Garret's head in a defective microwave oven, after Tony paralyzes Garret by cutting his spinal cord. (Thanks to Nolan) *''The Road'' (2009) [Gang Member]: Shot in the head by Viggo Mortensen after Garret holds a knife to Kodi Smit-McPhee's neck (his body parts are later seen scattered over the road after his fellow members devour parts of his body). (Thanks to Tommy) *''Burning Bright ''(2010) [Johnny Gaveneau]: Mauled to death by the tiger in his house, as Briana Evigan and her brother (Charlie Tahan) look on before escaping (with Garret having tried to shoot them). *''Looper ''(2012) [Jesse]: Torn apart by Pierce Gagnon's telekinetic powers. (Thanks to Tommy and Tim) *''Revenge for Jolly! (2012)'' [Gary]: Machine-gunned by Brian Petsos at a wdding reception, as Kristen Wiig looks on in horror. *''Braven (2018)'' Kassen Thrown off a cliff by Jason Momoa *''Widows (2018)'' [Bash]: Beaten to death by Daniel Kaluuya's men; we only hear the struggle (off-screen) as Daniel turns up the volume on the TV. TV Deaths *''The X-Files: Travelers (1998)'' [Edward Skur]: Accidentally shot by Mitchell Kosterman during a struggle causing Garret to fall down a flight of stairs, he dies as Mitchell checks on him (Garret was made to look older than he actually was at the time) *''Deadwood: Boy-the-Earth-Talks-To (2005)'' [Jack McCall]: Commits suicide by hanging himself. (Thanks to Aymeric) *''ER: Bloodline (2006)'' [Steve Curtis]: Shot repeatedly by Linda Cardellini; we only see Linda firing. (Thanks to Alex) *''Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: Heavy Metal (2008)'' [George Laszlo/Cromartie]: Playing a dual role as the Terminator "Cromartie" and the human "George," "George" is killed by "Cromartie" to take his place. (Thanks to Alex) *''Criminal Minds: To Hell and Back (Part 2) (2009)'' [Mason Turner]: Shot to death (off-screen) by Sharif Atkins as Garret is laying in his hospitalized bed. *''Alphas: A Short Time in Paradise (2011)'' [Jonas Englin]: Burned to death in a fire he started after being shot by David Strathairn, when Garret is compelling his congregation to commit mass suicide. *Burn Notice : Tipping Point (2013) Escher: Stabbed by Jeffrey Donovan during a struggle. *''Justified: Dark as a Dungeon (2015)'' [Ty Walker]: Shot multiple times in the back by Timothy Olyphant. *''The Gifted: X-roads (2018)'' [Dr. Roderick Campbell]: Killed in an explosion when Emma Dumont uses her powers to destroy the plane Garret is inside. Notable Connections *Mr. Michelle Hurd *Brother in law of Adrienne Hurd *Son in law of Hugh Hurd Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1964 Births Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by head explosion Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by psychic attack Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by being torn in half Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Deaths in the Criminal Minds Universe Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:People who died in a Terminator film Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Rian Johnson Movies Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:Nudity Category:People who died in the Justifiedverse Category:Western Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Slasher Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Actors who died in John Hillcoat Movies Category:People who died in a Deadwood series Category:Actors who died in Elmore Leonard Movies Category:The Walking Dead cast members Category:Justified Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Terminator Cast Members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:History Stars Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Raising Hope Cast Members Category:Married actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Steve McQueen Movies Category:Psychological Stars Category:ER cast members Category:Death scenes by beating Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:Numbers Cast Members Category:The Glades Cast Members Category:Lie to Me Cast Members Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees